


First heat

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassian Anatomy, First Time, Flashbacks, Gen, Homophobia, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn Watching, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: Bashir wants to know what Cardassians do in their first heat...(I put this in underage because Garak is 16 in this one, but I'm British .. That's the legal age here, but we are talking about alien masturbation so IDK)
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Kudos: 13





	First heat

**Author's Note:**

> G- Garak  
> B- Bashir  
> T- Tain  
> M- Mila  
> Make up the rest

B and G laid out on the couch. B comfortably with his head on G’s leg  
B: So if Cardassians have heat, when does puberty happen?   
G: It doesn’t. We just grow and develop over time.  
B: Then how do you know when you're in heat and not just horny?  
G: I can time it down to the day at this point  
B: Then how do you know when it's going to happen the first time?  
G: You don't.  
B: So you were just sat doing whatever it was 16 year old you was doing when BOOM, suddenly your sexually active?  
G: I thank god it was a weekend  
B: You're serious?  
G: How does it work for you?  
B: It's a slow process. Teenagers are filled with hormones that make you sweaty and spotty and horny and angry and so on. It balances out at 19, 20 ish?  
G: That sounds a lot worse than what I went through  
B: How did your traditionalist parents find out?

FLASHBACK  
16 year old G wakes up. The light through the curtains is too painful to sleep through. It must be warm outside, he kicked his quilt off in the night and is still too hot.  
At the table  
T: Morning  
G: Morning  
M: I got you- -Elim? Are you feeling okay?  
G: I’m a little warm at the moment, but I feel fine  
T stands and twists G head to side to look at his neck properly. G complies  
T: M, do you see this?  
M: I do. Elim-?  
G: I feel fine  
T lets go and looks at M. G is confused  
T: We’ll keep and eye on it  
M nods. The room goes back to the way it was.

Throughout the day, G keeps heating up, cooling down, losing focus and being emotionally irrational. He knew this day was coming but if he could just put it off for a little longer.

G gets home.   
M: Good day out?  
T watches him closely  
G: I urm .. I think I’m going to go to my room mother  
M nods.  
M: I’ll leave dinner outside the door  
G takes a deep breath to steady himself  
T: You can have Monday off if you need it  
G: Thank you T  
G runs upstairs and locks the door like his life depends on it.  
G : Oh good god, what's happening to me?  
He slides down the door and sits on the floor. He can’t slow his heart beat down. He can’t keep his mind on one thing. His clothes suddenly feel very restrictive. Pajamas. That's what he needs.

G gets ready for bed. It's 4 in the afternoon and he feels quite unsure of himself.

He lays out on the bed. The room is still too light to go to sleep, but even if it were he can’t sit still. He’s restless. Why is he so tense? Is this only day 1? G gabs one of his pillows and holds it very tightly. Breath. Breath. The tension recedes and then forces its way back through his torso. G bites the pillow and curls around it.  
G: You did this lesson at school, Elim. Wait for the second day. Stay occupied until then.  
G sits up.  
G: Reading.   
G goes through the selection of books downloaded on the padd. He can’t stay focused. The words get boring half way through the sentence and he just trails off without taking any of it in. In frustration he hits the wall. His heart stops as he waits for T to come running up and tell him to shut up.

Nobody comes up.

G sits back down. Maybe a change of genre .. He’s heard his friends mention a few books of a more mature nature. If hitting the wall didn’t cause a kerfuffle, he can’t see how downloading erotica would. He knows for a fact M reads it too so …

In the present  
B: What did you read?  
G: Remember that one I sent you after you sent me that bloody fifty shades bollocks  
B: OOohh... That one  
G: Quite

Back then  
G was quite comfortable wrapped up in his sheets, back against all the pillows he owned, in the corner lit by a single lamp .The build up was slow until .. THAT scene.  
“Her hair sprawled across the sheets. His tentative hands made their way over her chufa. She closed her eyes and focused on the slow sensation of his fingers as they crawled down her body.”  
G: My word..  
G bites his lip  
“She gasps as he parts her-”  
G slammed the padd face down on the bed  
G: Good lord … A little .. detailed  
There was a new sensation between his legs. Something tingly. Satisfying almost. No release, but still a new feeling all the same.  
I’m alone, he thinks. I have the right to know what my body is doing. G pulls his waistband away from his belly and puts it back.

In the present  
G: That was the first time I’d ever seen it ..out  
B: The first time ever?  
G: Ever. I had no idea what to do with it. Does it go back? Where did it come from? Is that the right colour?  
B: Is that normal? .. Like are you supposed to not see it until .. that stage of your life?  
G: I assume so. Why else would you need it out?  
B: Good point

In the past  
G is sitting awkwardly in the corner of the room. He thinks back to everything he’s heard his classmates say. It’s not like T or M have ever given him any advice on what he’s supposed to do here. He can sort of see it poking through his pajamas. Is he supposed to touch it? Maybe if he leaves it alone, it’ll go away?   
G: This is because of the book.  
G looks at the padd still face down on the quilt. He reaches over to it and rolls it back over.   
G: The show must go on I suppose?

The famous scene his friends talk about is really dragging it out. A lengthy description of what he did with his mouth left G a tad confused about why anyone would want that; to give or receive. The page continued and described some thing G didn’t know existed.  
“Her slim fingers drift down to his-”  
G needed a moment to take the new word in. By the sounds of it, she coaxed his prUt out by … inserting? That doesn’t make anysense. Unless ..?  
G got onto his knees and pulled his bottoms down. He keeps looking at the door. He’d die of embarrassment if he was caught like this.  
G: Still here are we?  
He talked to his new unsheathed body part. He follows exactly what the story said. He looks away to focus on the feeling. One finger follows the seam to the bottom.  
G: Theres no- OH MY GO-  
G covers his mouth with the other hand. He braces for some noise from down stairs. Once again, no one comes up to shout at him. Are they expecting him to make some noise or something?

In the present  
B: Aww, you broke your hymen  
G: My what?  
B: Human women have a thin layer of skin there. Some cultures use it to determine if their bride to be has been .. deflowered .. before marriage  
G: I suppose so then? I was mostly embarrassed about the noise I made. It sounded like when I put my cold hands on your back  
B: That would make sense

In the past  
G was still knelt there on the bed, flushed dark and one hand somewhere it shouldn’t be. G slowly removes the hand from his mouth and his bits.  
G: It’s wet?   
There's no blood, but a gooey substance laced the finger. He pulled his trousers back up and laid against the wall again. Back to the book.  
Suddenly the book wasn’t very interesting. G knows what sex is and that's all that happens. They just get on with it.

G is disappointed, but still curious about that hole he just discovered. Why does no one talk about it? Why is it thick with paste? He needs answers.   
It's getting late.  
A knock at his door. No voice. Just a knock.  
G opens the door. A plate with dinner on it.  
G isn’t ever allowed to eat in his room. This would imply he’s not allowed down stairs until it's over. G gets sat back against his wall and starts eating. T did say he could have Monday off if it wasn’t over. He can’t imagine going back to school and looking at his friends on Tuesday.  
“Sorry I couldn’t come in yesterday. I had an erection I couldn’t get rid of. What did I miss?”

Unless they might expect him to brag a bit. This does mark a new beginning in his life. He knows he's a late bloomer so surely everyone else has been through this and done it. How did they cope?

He does have 1 pervy friend. If T caught G talking the way this friend does, he wouldn’t still be alive. If anyone should know what he wants, K will have it.   
He pulls a padd and sends the riskiest message he’s ever sent in his life  
“K, I just started heat. WDID?”  
Send.  
Time seems to speed up. Will K be okay with this chat? Is he going to humiliate him?  
Nope. A response  
“Jerk off?”  
G laughs  
“First day”  
Send  
…  
K responds  
“Did you read that book?”  
G sighs. How’s he meant to word this?  
“Do you have anything focused on the guys part?”  
Send  
A true test of friendship. K could easily tell him that shits illegal.. Or he might say  
“Just patched it through. Enjoy”  
Thank the prophets for K.  
G opens the file and gets reading.

It’s very late at night. The story just got a lot more graphic  
“He held him down and breathed down his neck. A through bite caused him to involuntarily reveal himself”  
G grinned into the padd. This is so cheeky. Wrong even, but he’s known for a long time, this is where he’d end up.  
“He dragged his slit against his wet length”  
G: Yes please  
“ “Do you like that” he teased as he continued to grind against him. Finally he took some control and forced himself into his-”  
G’s neck swelled up hard and fast. He could feel his own build up. He hadn’t even touched it.  
He was terrified. Is he supposed to feel like this? Was he close? How is he supposed to finish? When is he supposed to?  
G: That's enough reading for tonight  
G finally gets under his covers and goes to sleep.

The next morning  
G: Day 2  
He sits up and feels different. His junk has gone back inside (thank god for that) but he notices a puddle. He gets off the bed and realises his trousers are wet too.   
G: M is going to kill me  
In his panic he starts looking for ways out of it. Maybe she won't notice if he just puts them in the wash basket like it's normal. If it was a problem, she would tell him, surely? What about himself? He’s gonna need a shower.

One wash later and he’s back in pajamas. Bring on day 2. His neck is still swollen, not as much as yesterday but still pretty bad. He lays out on his bed again. A new message from K  
“Enjoy the book?”  
G laughs remembering the very graphic imagery.  
“Saved my life K”  
Send.  
A new message  
“D’ya wet the bed?”  
How the fuck does he know- I guess it is normal  
“What do I do about the mess?”  
Send  
“Nothing. It’ll happen again tomorrow and on the last day”  
W: WHAT?  
K has to be messing with him. A new message?  
“M and T will be expecting it”  
G relaxes. He already covers up so much stuff for himself and for other people, he’s surprised it's not his job to bury people's secrets.  
“Thank you K. IOU”  
Send.  
G falls back onto the bed. This feels very unproductive. He’s just expected to lay here and wait until Tuesday, until everything goes back to normal.  
A new message .. with a file attached?  
“Do not listen to this outloud.”  
G puts the ear piece in and opens the file.  
G: Oh good god, K!  
G closes the link  
“WTF”  
Send  
Why would he send me that?  
New message  
“You’ll need it later ;)”  
G: PFT. I’ll show him  
G opens the tab with his new favourite book on it.  
The scene sounds violent but G can’t seem to stop reading. There's so many senses to take in. Reading all the descriptions takes away from the event itself. Maybe this is why K send him a more visual medium.

G rolls over and lays on his belly. Earpiece back in. File opened.

G’s eyes become very wide.

In the present  
B: He sent you gay porn didn’t he  
G: You cannot possibly understand how illegal the act is; the filming and distribution of it is even worse. I could have been given a kilo of meth and covered it up better.  
B: But you watched it?  
G: Of course I watched it.

Back in the past.  
G: Oh K, what have you done to me?  
A knock at the door. G closes everything on the padd just incase M or T come in  
He opens the door and once again, food has been delivered.  
Returning to his room, he can only now smell the difference between fresh air and whatever the room smells of. G just gets used to it and returns to the padd.

G gets fidgety. He’s trying not to rush his food, but also that video was .. very exciting.  
G leaves both empty plates back outside the door and quickly returns to exactly what he was doing.  
The noise. The movements. That feeling returned again. G shoots up and checks his waistband. This time he actually sees it happen.  
G: AH-HA  
He’s not sure what to do now. All these new things he’s discovered. It’s very liberating to be trusted with space and information which was once so off limits he didn’t even know it existed.   
It's exciting to be allowed all this stuff. Like finding out your big enough to ride a roller coaster. You don’t know what to expect until you're on it, but that's how you decide whether you like it or not. 

By that same logic, G should be free to do what he wants. It is his time after all. If he wants to explore himself why shouldn’t he? That must be why he’s been left alone. If that is the case..   
G raises his eyebrows.  
Think ahead G. If he knows where this is going he should have a plan to clean up as not to get in trouble afterward. If his theory is correct, T and M won’t say a thing no matter what he does in here.

G takes the towel he dried off with earlier and swaps his covers for the towel. It's easier to dispose of a towel than change a whole bed.

G props the padd up on the pillows and sits on his feet. Seems appropriate. Ear piece in. Clothes off. Open file. G bites his lip.  
G notes that the video causes his breathing to change. He’s very careful not to make any noise. This must not be comfortable for his parents down stairs... if they can hear him at it.  
He finally grabs his member and holds back a very high pitched noise. He slowly exhales and starts moving.

The feeling from earlier gets very loud. He can feel himself get very very warm. He keeps his eye on the video. Certain things make him twitch and jump. Certain sounds make him want to speak. G completely loses composure and is suddenly overcome by a wave of pleasure. He grits his teeth and shudders.  
He falls back and tries to catch his breath. His mind is fully lost. No concern for the present, but focused on the tingling between his legs. He finally sits up. The colourful organ slides back inside.  
G stops the video and wipes his hand on a clean-ish part of the towel. It gets thrown in the wash basket.  
He picks up the padd  
“WOW”  
Send  
New message  
“Congrats. You're a man now”  
G laughs and falls back on the bed. He doesn’t care that he's naked. He doesn’t care that he’s covered in paste. He doesn’t care that he just watched a pair of guys get it on. A weight has been lifted. And it is liberating.

In the present  
B: So what happened next?  
G: What do you mean?  
B: You have a day and a half to go, what did you do with it?  
G: Got to grips with myself; what do you think I did?  
B: For 2 days?  
G: What's it like for Terrans?  
B: A non stop urge to ask every girl who will talk to you if she’s interested.  
G: Sounds awkward?  
B: It's a good indicator of whether you show desirable features  
G: Sounds like a lot of rejection  
B: More story please

In the past.  
G has been laid out in ignorant bliss for what seems like hours… Because it has been.

He finally sits up and assesses the mess. Tidy up time. As he sits up he realises that he’s still leaking.  
G: Where ..?  
G awkwardly follows the trail back up his leg to that spot.  
G suddenly has a new idea. If it's nice to be on top, it might be nice to be- You're taking advice from fantasy, Elim. But the idea was plausible. The woman in the book used it. The people in the video used it. Why would it be there if not to be used?

A thought occurred to him. The lady never did anything with it after he everted. The people in the video were breaking the law anyway so what do they care? Is this socially acceptable?  
The padd comes out  
“Is fingers a good idea?”  
Send  
…  
New message  
“IN you?”  
G frowns. Starting to think K might be concerned for him.  
“Is that normal?”  
Send  
…  
New message  
“I would keep it quiet if you do”  
G: He’s not discouraging it …  
“Is it good?”  
Send  
The video made it look nice, but then that's the point of it.  
New message  
“The ‘spot’ is on the back wall. Don’t evert if you can”  
What is that supposed to mean? What's ‘the spot’? Why shouldn’t he evert? Why does he need to keep quiet about it?  
Only one way to find out?

G folds the towel in half as not to sit in a puddle from earlier.  
He gets laid and tries to work out where he's going without hurting himself.   
He’s very glad it’s still leaking. The sound of his fingers dragging against dry skin in such a sensitive area doesn’t sound so pleasurable. Just pushing around on the outside was still nice, if not the effect he was going for. 

He’s just figured out where the tip of his cock is. Always good to know.

He lets his fingers caress all of it. Maybe there is a sensitive spot on the outside that will give him some direction. The further toward the center he gets, the more extreme the reaction. The sensation becomes relaxing after a while, but relaxing isn’t the aim. Maybe fingers aren’t a good idea. Maybe the people in the video-

G accidentally finds the hole. A moment of fear washed over him, like he just got caught in the middle of some illegal activity. For all he knows, this is illegal. 2 guys using it is, so maybe using it alone is too. K would have said if it was illegal .. right? K is very understanding of sex and stuff. The guy would stop you if he didn’t agree with it, but he didn’t say don’t.

G: Take it slow..  
G steadies his breathing and aims his fingers inward. It's slick. Why on Cardassia would anyone need to be this slimy? The parts that go in are also thick with lubricant; this is overkill. He can’t feel much .. probably because of the goo. Maybe some friction wouldn't hurt?  
One finger turns to two and that does feel much better. G pulls back and pushes forward. A spike of something flares through him. Again. Same feeling. G pulls himself up and leans against the wall. One leg up for easier access and the sensation is amazing even here.

G: The video didn’t sell this short.  
G grins to himself and keeps the lovely feeling coming. The liquid didn’t seem to stop producing itself. Course it's not a problem, but he can feel it dripping out now. He only just realised he can feel his other genitalia on the underside of his fingers. Maybe this is why he isn't supposed to evert. So he can stimulate both?

The real thing would have probably gotten a little faster by this point. The books and the video both described speed as essential to fruition. G speeds up and slows back down. The extra pressure caused him to involuntarily spasm. Maybe that's good? G did it again and braced for it this time.   
He was not expecting this to be what he did with his weekend, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything… and even better .. he's got another day of practice tomorrow.   
The shaky feeling ran to his leg. G bit his lip. Next time he needs to bite something. But right now, he could feel it coming and he wanted it.

He held back a very serious swear as the feeling peaked and washed over him. His hand was now completely drenched from all the wet. The towel caught most of it and his leg copped for the rest.  
G: Why am I drooling?  
G wiped his hand and his mouth before disposing of the towel.  
The time .. It's only 11?  
G got dressed again. That lovely feeling still lingered but he can feel it fading. At least that knot in his stomach has gone. Sweet relief in two formats was just the ticket. 

A new theory. How long until it comes back? How many times can he do THAT? Since he can’t evert, maybe the organ is out of use too?   
One new towel later G is knelt up and ready to go again.

The present  
B: Wait, so how many times did you..?  
G: 5 with my fingers, twice with my hand.  
G smirks  
B: Good god  
G: I ruined 3 towels that Sunday.  
B: Did your parents comment?  
G: Well ..

In the past  
Monday night  
G has his face right up to padd. Guess what he’s watching. He’s laid on his front with a pillow between his teeth. His eyes are lazy. He didn’t even get dressed today. He knows what’s gonna happen tonight   
A knock at the door.  
All three meals have finished, the stairs didn’t creak, apparently, he has a visitor. G turns padd off and shoves it down the side of the bed. He hides the earpiece too. He throws a robe on and tries to wipe the inside of his leg down.  
G: Hello?  
T: It's just me. Mind if I come in?  
Not like T to ask permission. Maybe he’s finally decided to treat him like a man under the circumstances. Or maybe he’s scared to what state he’ll be in. Why does he even want to come in? A friendly chat? To tell him off?  
G: I’m decent, if that's what you're asking. Yes you can come in  
T enters and has a quick look around before taking extra care finding a seat.  
T: You know it lasts three days. Your mother wants to know if you’re ready to go back to school tomorrow?  
As if he has a choice in the matter. It will all be over tomorrow. This is a build up to something, he knows it.  
G: I regret having to miss school today  
T: Glad to hear it. Looks like you coped well  
What does not coping look like? How does he know how well he coped?  
G: This has been an enlightening experience  
T: I’m sure you have a lot of questions and a lot to tell your friends-  
Questions? Questions that school luckily answered and questions he had to ask a classmate to answer? You mean those questions?  
T:- But don’t go bragging. You must remember you're a late bloomer. They have probably been through it already.  
And how fortunate for him that they had  
G: I will remember to be humble  
T: I remember my first-  
Oh god, he doesn't want to hear this!  
T:- I was humiliated to be the last of my class to go through it-  
Thanks for passing those genes on T  
T:- But it also made me glad that I wasn’t being hounded by my less mature peers. You understand  
G: Perfectly clear T  
T: Which means you're also old enough to know where you stand in the law...  
Oh good god he knows  
T: And so do your friends …  
What gave him away?  
T: M seems to think this experience might tempt you into sins against the state  
M doesn’t care. G already knows she doesn’t care or else her defence of him in school meetings would have been in vain  
T: But I know you wouldn’t dare. This is a confusing time in your life, Elim.  
G: I’m not going to change T.  
G made hard eye contact with him. T stood.   
G was expecting to be hit  
T: You're going to have to do something about that honesty of yours boy-  
BOY?  
T:- It’ll get you killed  
T walks out and slams the door shut  
G: Or it’ll get me laid.  
G pulls his padd out and plug his earpiece in. So what if he gets caught? If the real thing is as good as this, bring it on. He’s got a few things he wants to say to K

In the present  
B: What happened to K?  
G: I asked how he hides his stash and where I can get more.  
B: But what actually happened to him?  
G: I don’t know. I was eventually sent to a military camp where my very forward nature landed me in a lot of trouble with a lot of people.  
B: Then?  
G: They decided I should be a spy. I blend in as a Cardassian, I pick up culture and language fast, and it would keep me off world until they need something from me  
B: What a journey  
G: How did you figure out what you liked?  
B: I kissed a guy to piss my parents off. It escalated.  
G: I forgot how quickly your people work  
B: Quick is definitely the word for it.


End file.
